Born to be my Baby
by wozzie-chick
Summary: Draco and Hermione meet once a week during the war...He's spying for the good guys. Smut with plot. One Shot song fic to Born to be my Baby by Bon Jovi with ability to become a short story. Review and send me your thoughts!


BORN TO BE MY BABY.

DISCLAIMER – JK owns HP and Bon Jovi owns the song…

The rain was coming down, thundering on the tin roof of the safe house where they met every week. She could hear it pelting down, getting harder as the minutes ticked by. She was waiting, anxiously breathing, becoming worried as time trickled along, he was already an hour late…where was he? She began to think, is he hurt, has he been ambushed, do they know he's on our side?

_Rainy night and we worked all day  
We both got jobs 'cause there's bills to pay  
We got something they can't take away  
Our love, our lives_

The door burst open, she looked up quickly. Relieved she sees his silhouette in the doorway, she would be able to tell it was him from a mile away. She now knew every part of his body, every muscle, every scar…they were becoming more frequent now, each time there were more she had to commit to memory for fear it would be the last time she was able.

"Draco!" She said exhaling. "Come inside quickly, you're letting the warmth out!" He smirked as he shut the door, his trademark smirk. It had the ability to make her knees week…still!

_Close the door, leave the cold outside  
I don't need nothing when I'm by your side  
We got something that'll never die  
Our dreams, our pride_

He quickly crossed the room towards her, taking her outstretched hand and pulling her close. "We don't have much time my love." He murmured against her lips.

"Then let's make every second count!" She said breathlessly. Then he was kissing her, kissing her like it would be the last time, kissing her with everything he had inside. She returned it with vigour. They could feel all the pent up frustration of being separated, the want, the need, the longing, but most importantly, the love! He backed her up until her legs hit the bed, and then gently lowered her, all the while the kisses continued. They finally broke apart for some much needed oxygen, and she scooted her way up the bed so he could lay with her, on top of her, covering and protecting her from the harsh realities of the outside world. But that world didn't exist in this moment, only their love did. He laid in-between her opened legs, pressing against her most intimate parts. She could feel his arousal, hard and insistent and she knew he could feel this wetness as it seeped through his trouser leg.

"No underwear?" He chuckled "My naughty little Lioness!"

"You're a bad influence, my love." She said as she gave him one of his trademark smirks back. He laughed openly at that, he loved seeing that smirk on her face! "Plus," She said as she undid his pants and pushed them down with the heels of her feet. "Saves time for more important things!"

_My heart beats like a drum (all night)  
Flesh to flesh, one to one (and it's alright)  
And I'll never let go cause  
There's something I know deep inside_

Finally his pants were down to his ankles and he quickly kicked his shoes off, quickly followed by those damn restricting pants. He ran one hand down her leg as the other gently played with her delicate folds. "So wet for me my love!" He groaned into her mouth as he gave her another burning kiss. He thrust two fingers into her pussy making her moan in encouragement then pulled them out and rubbed her sensitive clit. She cried out in pleasure. God he knew exactly what to do to make her fall apart! His hands moved down her legs resting behind her knees as he bent them up towards his shoulders. She could feel the head of his cock teasingly at her entrance and then he thrust quickly, once and sheathed himself up to the hilt in her warm, waiting body. They both moaned their pleasure, they were a perfect fit!

_You were born to be my baby  
And baby, I was made to be your man_

They quickly built a rhythm, matching each other's urgency. His cock began rubbing up against that sensitive nub of nerves, hitting that sweet spot inside her at the same time. She began moaning in earnest now, "Draco, I'm close baby!" He continued his thrusts becoming harder, faster. Oh God Hermione, me too!" He ground out as he groaned. She could feel it beginning inside her, warmth spread over her body, Oh God, I'm coming! Oh, Draco, I'm coming!" Her muscles tightened and began clenching around him. "Hermione!" He moaned as her pussy clenched and milked him, sending him over the edge with her. He thrust, once, twice as he came inside her, collapsing on her chest. Their breathing erratic, as they both lay spent, slowly drifting down from their climax. His head resting on her chest, he listened to her quickly beating heart as it began to slow.

_We got something to believe in  
Even if we don't know where we stand  
Only God would know the reasons  
But I bet he must have had a plan  
Cause you were born to be my baby  
And baby, I was made to be your man_

As she came down slowly, her breathing returning to normal, she opened her eyes again, not even realising she had closed them. Her gaze sweeping the small 'house' they called theirs. It wasn't much, actually it wasn't anything. A small table, two chairs, a bar fridge, sink, fireplace and the bed, all in a single room. The complete opposite to what he was used to growing up the only son of a rich pureblood family. However, he never seemed more content than when he was here.

_Light a candle, blow the world away  
Table for two on a TV tray  
It ain't fancy, baby that's OK  
Our time, our way_

He raised his head to look into her eyes giving her another long passionate kiss before he eased himself out of her and slowly sat up. He cast a quick cleaning charm first on her, then himself and stood up. He picked his pants up off the floor and put them on before sitting back on the bed with her, resting his back against the headboard. She moved until she was cradled in his arms again, she knew they would have to part soon.

"They're keeping me undercover." He said softly. "Now that I have regained my father's trust, I have been re initiated into The Inner Circle so The Order doesn't want to pull me out yet, I can feed them more information this way!"

Her breath caught in her throat. "They're using you to replace Snape then?" She said.

"Yeah that's what it's beginning to look like." He replied as her stroked her hair.

_So hold me close better hang on tight  
Buckle up, baby, it's a bumpy ride  
we're two kids hitching down the road of life  
Our world, our fight_

She snuggled closer into his chest as his arms wrapped her tighter. "I don't want you to go back." She whispered on a sob. He hugged her closer and kissed her head, putting the feel of her soft chestnut curls to memory.

"I don't want to leave either my love, but hopefully it won't be for long? I know the Death Eaters are planning a big raid and he'll be there so hopefully Potter will finish the slimy bastard!" He said. "I need you to stay strong in your resolve, my brave Lioness. Because if I leave knowing that you fear for my safety, then I know your head won't be in the right place to keep yourself safe…and I need you to be safe Hermione!" She could feel the emotion radiating off him in waves as he spoke, so she made a promise with herself there and then, she would never show him how afraid for him she really was!

_If we stand side by side (all night)  
There's a chance we'll get by (and it's alright)  
And I'll know that you'll be live  
In my heart till the day that I die_

_Cause you were born to be my baby  
And baby, I was made to be your man_

"I have to go back now my love." He said softly, wishing he didn't have to leave her.

"I know…" She replied.

They both rose from the bed together, still in each other's embrace. She hugged him tightly, breathing in deeply that scent that was unmistakably his. While he returned her hug almost twice has hard, also breathing in her scent that would keep him from going insane the long nights away from her.

_We got something to believe in  
Even if we don't know where we stand  
Only God would know the reasons  
But I bet he must have had a plan _

_Cause you were born to be my baby  
And baby, I was made to be your man_

They kissed each other one last time. A kiss filled with love, hope, faith and promises that it will not be their last. They broke apart and he walked to the door. She felt cold the moment she left his arms. "See you soon Hermione." He said as he turned in the doorway.

"Soon My Love!" She responds, her voice cracking once with emotion. He winks at her and flashes a smirk, knowing it would bring a smile to her face before she heard the crack of apparition and he was gone!

_My heart beats like a drum (all night)  
Flesh to flesh, one to one (and it's alright)  
And I'll never let go cause  
There's something I know deep inside_

Cause you were born to be my baby  
And baby, I was made to be your man

She wrapped her arms around herself hoping to feel some of the warmth she felt while he was still here, but it only made her long for his arms even more. She stumbled backwards to sit on the edge of the bed, her tears threatening to spill over. No! She screamed at herself. She had to stay strong, she had promised him that! She would be strong enough until he came back to her. She had to be…because she had let him leave without telling him something important, something she knew would make him stay. He had to go back the war was almost over, The Order was winning and it would be done soon. Next time they were together in this dingy little shack it would be forever because Harry would have killed him. Next time they were together she would tell him…she was pregnant!

_We got something to believe in  
Even if we don't know where we stand  
Only God would know the reasons  
But I bet he must have had a plan_

Cause you were born to be my baby  
And baby, I was made to be your man

You were born to be my baby  
And baby, I was made to be your man

**AN – Well what did you think? My little one shot but I've left it open to be made into a short story if people are interested? Well review and let me know your thoughts…good or bad! **

**XOXO Wozzie. **


End file.
